The only woman in prison
by MistressMetis
Summary: Hermione Granger is the Minister of Magic and one night she gets notified that there is something wrong in Azkaban. When she sees in what a state Azkaban is, and how females are treated, she decides to start step after step.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years after the war against Voldemort, Hermione is the Minister of Magic. She is the first woman and the youngest Minister of all time. It was not always easy but she has her friends and family to support her and she has a no-shit tolerance with all her employees, so if she is off work and there is nothing that they cannot under any circumstances handle, than they won't call her in. Hermione and Ronald did not get into an relationship together, they put the kiss at the final battle to the adrenaline and not serious romantic affection. Not for Hermione anyway, she had known for many years that she preferred the company of women.

On this Saturday night, while she was at the Burrow enjoying some time with her godchild Alexandra who is the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, a really excited owl flew through the open window. It was a letter from the head warden of Azkaban, Hermione had to go there really quickly to dissolve a highly unusual situation. Hermione didn't really know what to make from that message, the Head Warden usually took care of everything. Even if someone died it was no concern of Hermione's. Sure she got a notification, but that was it. She excused herself and apparated right to the Head Wardens office, there were some perks of being Minister.

„What the bloody hell is going on that you are unable to take care of?" she asked in an icy voice, she didn't get to spend time with Alexandra to often and so she was pissed. „I am so sorry Minister, but it is Bellatrix Black." He said with a frown and lost expression. „Well,?" „She seems to have stopped screaming." „And…" „Well that hasn't happened in the last ten years, not once." „So you are telling me that I cannot spend time with my family because the mighty Bellatrix Black decided to stop screaming like an antagonized child?" „Umm, yes." „And from that I guess that everyone is too scared to see what is wrong or right in this case?" „Even the Aurors don't want to go anywhere near her cell and we send her food magically. She has an indestructible bathroom built in." „Oh by Merlin, you all are such Lucius'. Cant even face a probably malnourished witch who doesn't even have a wand. But are you seriously telling me that no one has talked to her or even looked at her in the last 10 years?" „Basically." „You send Dementors to her and food magically and heard her screaming but did nothing to make sure she was as alright as someone in Azkaban can be because you were scared of her?" „Yeahhh." „You are complete bloody dunderheads, and such assholes and oh god what am I gonna do with you. She is a fucking human being! I have only been Minister for 6 months, but I would have thought that I could expect some decency. I have more to do than I thought. Can you lead me to her cell?" „I would rather not..I am sure you can find your way. It is the only cell in the high maintenance part." „IMBECILES!"

When Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic, reached the cell of one Bellatrix Black she couldn't believe it when she heard sobs coming from inside. For a moment she could really emphasize with the witch; she had lost her master, her family, her magical powers, hadn't talked or even seen anyone in ten years and probably wasn't even given female hygiene products. She couldn't believe her male Wardens and Aurors. She would have expected some human decency, they were supposed to be the light, the ones who treat others with respect. What they did with Bellatrix, she couldn't believe it. Dementors on someone as broken as her… How did she survive all these years? It must have been on pure willpower, but she seemed to have finally broken.

She opened the door and stared in darkness, in the left corner she could see two eyes staring at her. They were wide and red rimmed; the woman seemed to be surprised and frightened and moved to the wall. „I am Hermione, I came to see what was wrong. I am so sorry to how you were treated. Do you mind if I put some candles on?" The older witch seemed to try to get words out but she couldn't. „If it is alright could you just nod?" Hermione went a little closer and closed the door behind her. She could now see the outline of the woman. Bellatrix nodded, it was almost imperceptible but Hermione saw it. She pulled out her wand and summoned some candles, immediately the room was bathed in a yellow light. The cell was very dirty and there seemed to be blood on the ground, the mattress Bellatrix was on was filthy and the blanket too thin for the freezing cold in the prison. „Could you stand for just a minute, please?" The witch stood up on shaky legs. Hermione scourgify'ed the room and no blood, no mud. Everything was perfectly clean even the toilet and shower were bright white. Then she transfigured the mattress into a real bed with a new soft mattress. The blanket became a thick duvet and Hermione charmed it so that it would always be nice and warm. „You can lay back down, here a cup of tea. It is herbal, should be good for your voice." With that she pulled out a thermos and handed it to Bellatrix who sat back down on her new bed. The tea wasn't searing hot anymore but a little warmer than luke warm. After taking a few sips and with a grateful smile the witch looked Hermione up and down. „What is your favorite scent?" Hermione asked. The woman was far too skinny and her once beautiful face at red angry marks and her arms and legs seemed to have been ripped open as well. Her pupils were huge, no wonder after ten years darkness the little light would probably hurt. The witch was still scared, so she was trying for an easier topic, and she didn't think that she would say thank you. That just wouldn't be acceptable for a Black, Hermione was after all a mudblood. „I like roses and mint best." The older witch said after a few tries with a cracking voice, she probably hadn't said anything in the last ten years. Sure she screamed but that didn't count. „I put some mint body wash in your shower and some rose scented shampoo as well as some sleakeasy potion. I know how curly hair can be, I hate all the tangles, they really hurt. Oh and there is a plastic hairbrush now, I hope I can trust that you wont do anything to yourself with it."

Bellatrix eyed her curiously, it had been a long time since anyone had talked with her and this witch was being nice to her. She had ASKED what she liked and made even some more adjustments so that she would have it easier, and so she would feel a little better in this shithole. Bellatrix couldn't understand why but she was really grateful. Life was hell and on this very day she cracked, couldn't hold up the crazy death eater facade any longer. She was after all human, and woman. Her period would come soon and she ached all over, was nauseous and so very cold. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt warmth. Therefore, she stopped screaming and started crying, the only food she had gotten was half rotten and the water stale like usual but she just couldn't handle it today.

„I really am sorry for your treatment, I would never have imagined it being like this. I have only been Minister for 6 months and there were so many things to fix in this corrupt country, Azkaban was only third on my list. I apologize from the depth of my heart, it should have been my number one priority." Bellatrix looks at her as if she had grown two heads. She was Minister? As is a female? And she tries to change the corrupt government? Well, maybe her situation would improve. Hermione saw something flicker in the still red eyes of the older woman. Was it hope?She didn't know but she sure hoped, because she would definitely do something to improve the only female prisoners life. She didn't know why she was so adamant about it, Bellatrix had after all tortured her, but when she looked at the small, frail woman with al those worry lines and ribs looking out, with huge eyes and lips a thin line, she knew that she would do anything to make her look and maybe feel a little more like a human or even like herself. „Do you need anything else?" „A hot bottle? I have cramps and my back hurts really badly." Did the witch just admit to being in pain, to needing something? She did. Even if it was nothing more than a whisper. But wait, cramps, back ache? That sounded like PMS or even having a period. Hermione absolutely hated to feel like that. The only thing that really worked for her were back rubs and lots of tea and chocolate. She decided to leave some tampons by the toilet. „Of course, no problem. But I will have to stay to take it with me, it is not allowed to leave objects with you. I made an exception with the brush, but only because I charmed it…" „That is alright with me." Hermione summoned the hot bottle and another self filling cup, the witch would have unending supply. She decided to be nice and got a chocolate bar as well. Everything flew on the bed, next to Bellatrix.

She looked at the objects with wild eyes, not only did the Minister get her the bottle but some tea and chocolate as well. Bellatrix almost smiled but there was a cramp again. She curled up under the blanket and put the bottle on her aching tummy. She was really hoping that this would be over sooner feather than later. Facing the wall she was thinking about what happened in the last half hour. The witch didn't think anyone would care whether she screamed or not but apparently it was noticed. Those wimps were still too scared of her to come look, but to send for the Minister? As if she didn't have better things to do. Bellatrix remembered the chocolate and turned around to get it. She hadn't had any in such a long time. When she looked up she saw the other witch sitting in a huge armchair reading a book. She looked peaceful. Bellatrix turned back, facing the wall. These cramps were bad enough but the pain in her back was really awful; she couldn't help but let a sob out. She was nauseous and hurting.

When Hermione heard the sob she looked up from her book and saw Bellatrix curled up under the duvet facing the wall. The witch seemed to be in a lot of pain, so Hermione did something she never thought she would do. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sat down close to Bellatrix. She reached out and began to softly rub her back. Bellatrix froze as soon as she touched her. Hermione knew that no one had touched the older within years, but she couldn't stand watching people in pain, and knowing what the older woman had been through in the last years multiplied that feeling by a hundred. After a few minuted Bellatrix relaxed under her touch and rolled on her belly. It felt so nice to have someone rub away all the pain in her back and it soothed her to know someone was there, and she wasn't alone. At least as long as Hermione was there no Dementor would attack her and she was far too comfortable to care about anything but the warm, soothing hand on her back.

Hermione saw the shift in the witch and when she rolled on her stomach, Hermione understood it as an invitation. She sat cross legged next to Bellatrix and gently massaged her lower back, she knew that would be where the pain was. After some time Hermione heard the older witches soft snores. She couldn't believe it, Bellatrix Black fell asleep under her ministrations. Hermione decided to use the time to make the cell a bit more…live-able. She put charms on the toilet and shower to stay clean, charmed the cell to be the temperature that the inhabitant needed and put never ending candles on the ceiling and walls, she made them in a way that they couldn't be used to hurt anyone. She summoned some books and put them under the bed, for Bellatrix to find later. Hermione laid back down, next to the other witch. Her day was already disrupted, she might as well stay with her, they wouldn't send Dementors as long as she was there and in the state the other woman was in she really didn't want to leave her alone. She got her book and snuggled in the mattress and put half the duvet over her legs. Leaning back in the pillow she began to read.

Unconsciously Bellatrix shifted over to the unfamiliar warmth in her bed and cuddled herself into it. What she didn't realize was, that it was Hermione. Hermione was really shocked when Bellatrix put her head on her chest and a leg over hers as well as an arm over her waist. The unruly dark hair was splayed over her chest and the woman looked so peaceful. She had never seen the Death Eater like that and she would never have imagined to see her like this and to have her snuggle into her body. She felt a little uncomfortable but she guessed that Bellatrix needed the physical contact pretty badly and so she decided to put her arm around her and started to rub her back while she read.

When she woke up she was really comfortable and warm. The last time she wasn't frozen to the bone had been ten years ago. She looked up and right into Hermiones hazel eyes. „I hope you slept well? And don't move please, I am really comfortable right now. I made another few changes in here while you were asleep, I hope you don't mind. Also I guess you are on your period or just before therefore I put some hygiene articles next to the toilet. I figured all the male wardens and Aurors wouldn't think about the one female prisoner, I mean they were too scared to face you. You haven't lost your touch it seems. Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you are a cuddler." Bellatrix looked at her with gratefulness in her eyes and her eyes started to fill with tears. „Thank you, and I don't say that often. Merlin, I don't think I have said that in the lat 40 years! And I haven't shared a bed in a lot of time, not having anyone close in the last 10 years might have influenced my need for contact. I haven't ever been cuddly but today you show up and you are so nice and I am not cold anymore, also my back doesn't hurt as much and you gave me chocolate and tea and you even touched me and let me snuggle into you. But why? Why are you being nice to me? I tortured you, I carved into your arm! You are supposed to hate me. Also I smell bad and my clothes are soaked in blood. I don't know anyone who would come near me!" „Calm down Bellatrix, I cannot see anyone hurt, not even you. You are feel bad and are malnourished. I found out nobody has talked to you in the past ten years and you just look so,… I don't know. Fragile I guess. I feel the need to protect you and I cant explain why but I want you to be as comfortable as possible in this hellhole. I don't understand my protectiveness just yet but I am sure I will." Hermione stroked Bellatrix's hair and scratched her scalp all few strokes. Bellatrix let out a sigh and cuddled more into her side. „I forgave you for torturing me a long time ago, I dissolved all grudges from the war because as Minister I am supposed to treat everyone in the same way. I couldn't do that if I didn't forgive."

Bellatrix looked at her incredulously. „You are one amazing and impressive witch. Hermione Granger you are admirable. I will say this once and never again. I am very sorry for what I did to you. At that time it was what was expected of me and being a female Death Eater wasn't always easy. Punishment was Fenrir Greyback and you can imagine that that wasn't very nice. I had to protect my family and being cruel was the only way to do that. I could not have left the Dark side because Narcissa, Andromeda and Draco would have been killed. I am not saying that I was forced to the cruelty, at the beginning when I joined because I was offered respect and a sense of belonging. You don't know much about me and maybe I will tell you at some point, but you must know that I had a difficult childhood to say the least and I protect whom I love and I demand respect and equality as a woman. With 17 I thought I could get that with the Knights of Walpurgis. I quickly realized that it wasn't what I wanted but there was no way out, so I did what I had to do." Bellatrix looked into Hermiones eyes and saw…compassion? It had been a long time since she had seen that emotion directed at her. But it was there, no pity, no anger but empathy.

„Thank you Ms. Black, I appreciate the apology and I would like it if you would tell me at some point. I plan on coming to visit you daily, to see how you are fairing. I seem to be the only person brave enough to face you." Hermione said with a grin. The older witch was still snuggled in her side and made no motion to move anytime soon. „Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? It is after eleven already and no one would know anyway. I can apparate from anywhere but I am really too tired to move right now. Plus, you are really warm and comfortable." Bellatrix couldn't help herself but smiled brightly at Hermione. She just couldn't help herself. She really enjoyed the witches company, who'd have guessed, and her being there made her feel safe. Bellatrix knew she should say no and put her independent face back on, but she longed for another person. Someone to be there and fill the loneliness and the Dementors would stay away. „That would be fine, I am going to take a shower though, I really do smell bad."

She got up and moved over to the shower. Before removing her shirt she asked „Would you mind to close your eyes? And maybe put a shower curtain on?" With a flick of her wand there was a see-through shower curtain. Bellatrix laughed out loud for the first time in over 30 years. No cackle, no fake laugh but a real belly laugh. Hermione was amazed by the sight, Bellatrix looked so beautiful laughing like that. Beautiful? Where did that come from? No, bad Hermione. She needs a friend right now, no horny Minister. „Cheeky witch, would you mind?" Hermione changed the curtain to a deep red color and closed her eyes. When Bellatrix saw the closed eyes she turned around, undressed and stepped in the shower. The water was ice cold and her skin was open everywhere, the icy water made everything bleed. She screened in agony and jumped out again. Hermione was alarmed by the scream and opened her eyes and ran to the woman, she was bleeding seemingly everywhere. With a quick Vulnera Sanentur all wounds closed themselves up and the skin was once again unblemished and porcelain white. The older witch had a lot of scars, especially on her backside. She must have turned herself around so Hermione wouldn't see her. „I am so sorry for evading your privacy like that, it was never my intention. You were bleeding so badly, I couldn't help myself. When you screamed I was worried. My eyes are closed again, you can go back in the shower." Bellatrix was shocked, the Minister had healed her completely, not like Voldemort only healing them halfway, but completely. It must have cost quite some energy, healing spells were taxing but the younger witch must be used to powerful spells, she didn't seem more tired than before. She went back in the shower, which now held warm water, and used the now available products. After the shower she looked at the sink and there were towels, she wasn't given that luxury for the whole time in Azkaban. She had had to shower in icy cold water, let herself dry and sleep in the 10 degree cell. Bellatrix tried to avoid showering because she didn't want to get a cold or worse. Now though, she felt like a completely new person.

„I put some pajamas on the bed for you, I hope they are suitable." She grabbed the nightgown, it was silk and black like her hair, low cut at the top and ended mid thigh. It was exactly as she would have chosen for herself. „Would you mind to dry my hair? I would really appreciate it." With another wand flick, the hair was dry and a little less unruly, but still a mess. „Come sit in front of me facing away from me." Bellatrix thought that that was an odd order, but she had no reason not to trust the younger woman and so she placed herself between the others legs. Soon she felt fingers move efficiently through her curls, it felt really nice to have someone touch her in such a simple way. The minister seemed to braid her hair in a neat french braid, so it wouldn't get tangled in the night. She used to braid it every night but without mirror and brush there just was no way. When she was done Hermione hugged the woman and stroked her still cramping belly. Bellatrix must feel really awful if she could feel the cramps…

„Thank you Minister, for everything. And please don't stop that feels so nice and it has really been a long time since anyone touched me. These cramps are awful and this helps a lot." „I wont in a second, lay down." She transfigured herself some pajamas and laid back down next to Bellatrix, she spooned her and with slow strokes went over her lower stomach to soothe the cramping. „What were you doing before you came here? You are the Minister after all, shouldn't you be working?" „Well, I was spending some quality time with my god daughter, when some Head Warden of Azkaban beseeched me to come." „So you are spending time with me instead your family?" „Yes, I am." „You could have just looked, seen that nothing was wrong and gone back to your god daughter." „Could have. But nothing was alright and I am not gonna leave anyone like this." „It really isn't so bad, some gashes and period pain." „That is an understatement of epic proportions dear Miss Black." „You may call me Bella." „Well, then I am Hermione, I think Minister sounds so male. I don't like the title." „You are the first female to do the job, you could just change your title to something nicer." „Any suggestions? Anyway I am gonna stay until tomorrow morning and the Dementors will stay away for the near future." „That is really nice of you. And how about Mistress? It is the female form of master but aren't you kind of the master of the Ministry employees?" „My pleasure. And I think that sounds good Bella."

When Hermione said her name Bellatrix had to gasp. It sounded so nice from her lips and no on called her Bella except form Cissy. For some reason she thought it would be great to have Hermione say it and she was right. „How about we get some sleep? I am gonna put the hot bottle between us so your back will be nice and warm; I can continue to stroke your belly if you don't mind." „That sounds amazing, and why would I mind? I am enjoying it a lot. You are very gentle, I have never been treated gently." Bella couldn't understand why she was telling the younger witch all of this. She had never opened up like this and it couldn't just be of Hermiones kindness. Bella thought that she really got to like the girl in the past hours; she still had a hard time believing she forgave her for the torture, but since she was still nice she might start to believe it soon. „Well, I like seeing you like this. A normal woman with a need for gentle handling. And you smell wonderful right now and your skin is very soft. I can only say that it is my pleasure Bella." She breathed in and it was roses, mint and pure Bellatrix; Hermione was already addicted to the scent. She could hear Bellatrix sniffling and hot tears were dropping down her face. „Shhh, Bella, everything will be alright. You are safe now, I have you beautiful." The sobs got more but after some soothing strokes over the soft belly and a kiss to her head Bellatrix was relaxing again. „Do you mean it?" „What do you mean?" „You think I am beautiful?" „Of course I do. You remind me of a sexy version of Red Riding Hood. You skin is white as snow, lips red as blood and hair dark as ebony. Also you have the most amazing, expressive eyes. Your features are like your sisters, really aristocratic but you have something uniquely Bellatrix. All in all you are stunningly beautiful." „No one has ever said anything remotely as nice as that to me. But I have scars and wrinkles and I am deathly skinny and my breasts have become tiny." „Bellatrix, you have been in this hellhole for a total of 24 years now. You are still exceptionally beautiful. I am sure with some real food you will get your curves and bust back. Your scars are battle marks and your wrinkles are practically unnoticeable. But they also tell a story. Your story. They are important and the wrinkles and scars are what makes you you." „You are impressive Hermione." „I am only telling the truth. Now try to sleep Bella." „Good night." „Sleep tight." With a quick scourgify their teeth were clean, always the Dentists' daughter and Bellatrix fell asleep for the first time in years from comfort instead of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger awoke the next morning at precisely 5:30am as she had done for the past seven years. The only difference was that now a black haired woman was holding onto her for dear life, snuggled into her neck and making cute little snoring noises. The older witches body was completely relaxed and she was very warm and comfortable. Hermione was confused for a second why she would be there, but then she remembered the day before and promptly relaxed her tensed muscles. She was not completely over the torture, but she couldn't help but see Bellatrix as the fragile flower she was. Hermione started to think about what must have happened to make Bellatrix commit all those crimes under Voldemort and why she would join the Death Eaters. Bellatrix said she had a difficult childhood, but there must have been more to that…

Hermione was convinced that she had to make changes in the prison, she was all for equality and the treatment the older witch had been getting was nothing short of discriminating and disgustingly awful. Of course the woman did terrible things, Hermione knew that better than anyone, she could still feel the crucio's in her spine and the knife on her arm, but she forgave her for that. Visiting her every day would be stressful, her calendar was overflowing as it was, she barely even saw her friends and family anymore, but somehow she felt responsible for Bellatrix and she knew in her heart that she would do everything in her power to help. Something was drawing her to the woman and she was hell bent on finding out what it was. Hermione looked down at the sleeping witch, her features and body relaxed, she looked so calm and quiet. As if she could never hurt a fly, Hermione knew that was not true of course but she could not help herself. She opened the french braid, hair was falling out of it anyway, and began to softly stroke the strands of black softness. Bellatrix really did smell fantastic after showering with some essentials instead of aseptic soap.

Bellatrix wriggled with her nose and slowly opened her eyes, she regarded Hermione in an inexplicable way. „Good morning sleepyhead." the younger witch said. Bellatrix slurred, not quite awake yet, „mornin" Hermione laughed at that, this was after all the witch that had been left alone for years because people were too scared of her. „Not completely awake yet I see, would you terribly mind to let me go? I really need a shower." Bellatrix's eyes widen considerably, „I am so sorry, I shouldn't have…,I never meant to make you uncomfortable…, such an idiot…" „Calm down Bella! You did not make me uncomfortable and I am only asking because I need to get ready for work. You see, as acting Minister, or Mistress as you proposed, I need to do my duties." „Please don't leave me, please, not again, how am I supposed to survive in here? oh please don't leave me here…" Bellatrix started to cry and huge sobs were coming from the tiny woman as she clung to Hermione. Hermione began to stroke her back again. „Bella, Bella, Bella, please listen to me. I am not leaving you, I am going to come back and until then I will instruct the Dementors to leave you alone and I put some books under your bed. Until I have to leave we can eat some breakfast, and I can tell you what I have been thinking about and then we will see what you think all right?" Bella began to get herself together and looked up teary eyed at the younger woman. „Okay." She let go of Hermione and she went to the shower. She undressed right in the middle of the room and got her favorite shower utensils from home with a flick of her wand. She then tossed the wand to Bellatrix, who looked at her surprised. „Oh, now I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. After sharing a dormitory and bathroom with girls for years, I didn't even think…" She stepped in the shower and drew the curtain closed. „You have the Ministers wand now, I trust you not to try anything with it. It has no limitations, as in unforgivables, apparition,etc. I do know that this is your old wand, so it will listen to you, but please do me the favor and don't leave or anything. If you are going to torture me whilst I am completely vulnerable in the shower, then I can guarantee you, that you will never see the daylight again and I would hate having to do that."

Hermione continued to shower, whilst Bellatrix looked into her lap. Hermione placed a huge faith in Bellatrix by practically giving her the possibility to leave. Bellatrix knew that she was probably too weak t use magic anyway, she hadn't had a wand in a decade after all. She picked it up and the magic inside her roared. It was such a rush, it was as if a part of her soul was coming back to her. Bellatrix let out a huge, genuine, deep laugh from her belly. Hermione looked at her in wonder, she looked like a child who just got the biggest, most wonderful gift ever! „I am glad you are enjoying yourself, but could you maybe give me that towel?" Bellatrix flicked Hermione's wand and soon enough the young witch was holding what she asked for. „Now dry my hair please?" And with another flick, her hair was dry. „You seem to enjoy that." „I do so much! Thank you, thank you , thank you. I didn't think I would ever hold another wand in my hands, never feel my magic flare up!" „I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid. I am so very proud of you Bellatrix Black." Bella teared up again, she usually never cried but in the presence of the Minister and while being other period she couldn't stop herself, stupid hormones she thought.

„What is it Bella? Did I do something wrong?" Bella chuckled at that. „You are probably the only human being that would worry about having wronged a murderer in a prison, after giving said prisoner ones most prized good and saying something sweet. No you did not do anything wrong, stupid girl. I was touched by your words that's all. I swear I am usually not this emotional, but the years of loneliness and my hormones are taking a toll on me. Nobody has ever said they were proud of me, I know it is stupid but I…" Hermione ran to Bellatrix and hugged her tight. „I am so sorry that there are so many firsts, and that the people you surrounded yourself with never gave you any recognition. I swear I am going to change that, I think that you did a great thing, Bellatrix Lestrange would have seen her chance and fled. Bella Black though, she stayed and even helped the filthy mudblood. So I am proud of you, and I see so much potential in what you could be." „You are not a filthy mudblood, I should never have said that…You are the first person since Cissy who treated me with some respect, and that was one of the things that I ever wanted." „Well, since you wrote it on my arm with a knife I am bound to be reminded of my status in the wizarding world every day." Bellatrix took Hermione's arm and wand. She murmured some spells and after a few seconds the scars realigned themselves and said: „The most admirable blood there is flows in here"

Bellatrix fell to the ground in exhaustion. Hermione was shocked, she picked Bellatrix up, laid her light body on the bed and said „enervate". Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. „I am sorry for what I put you through. I do not want to be that person anymore and I have not been her in a very long time. I hope you can accept my apology and forgive me." The younger witch eyed her curiously, she would never have thought to hear the words twice. „I told you that I forgave you a long time ago, some wounds are still sore and I am sorry for freaking out. It was inappropriate. We do need to get some food in your body though and I know you changed that is why I would like to propose something to you." Hermione looked at Bellatrix expectantly, then suddenly she understands and a smile lights up her face. She uses Hermione's wand and summons some breakfast. They sit down on Bella's bed and eat in companionable silence, apart from Bellatrix' sighs and moans to which Hermione's body reacts in a very pleasant feeling all over.

„Okay, so I would want to ask you if you would like to come live with me. I do not have the time right now to push through a legislation and Aurors are afraid of you, which is completely ridiculous, and, well my time really is limited therefore coming to visit you daily would put a strain on me and I really do not want to leave you in this hellhole and I do not have any better ideas. Taking you home would mean that they would completely lock up your core magic which means you could not even use a wand if there was one and I don't want you mocking my friends or my home or anything because that…." Bellatrix jumped up and gave her a bone crushing hug. „Yes, yes, yes, Minister, I know and I understand and yes." „Alrighty then, I will send a letter to the Chief Warlock. I am gonna go and get some clothes for you and I will be back to get you in a few minutes."

Hermione disapparated and got some clothes from her wardrobe. „Here you go, I know they are not new but I washed them yesterday…" „This is great Hermione, don't worry so much." „You are the woman that I had nightmares about for months, it is not easy to forget that so quickly. You are so different and it is just hard sometimes. I still expect you to explode and hex me or kill me or something, I know that you are not that person anymore and I am trying." Bellatrix got up and Hermione turned around. The older witch looked the clothes up and down, she got black lace panties and bra, some black jeans and a bordeaux red corset. She did not think Hermione would actually wear this, but she said freshly washed…Bellatrix didn't know what to do after she put underwear and corset on. „Hermione, what do I do with these?" She held up the jeans. hermione laughed at that. She remembered that a pureblood witch like bellatrix would most likely not know about pants. „They are pants." „Well, smart-ass how do I wear them?" Hermione went to her and held the jeans the right way. „Now you put one leg through this, and the other through that." Bellatrix did as told and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to balance herself. Hermione looked her up and down, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She missed the hips but they would work on that. „You look gorgeously beautiful Bella." „Thank you, that is very nice of you. I wish I had some more flesh on me though…" „You will, I promise. Now let us go." „I don't have shoes." „Oh I forgot sorry." She waved her wand and some black Prada heels appeared. Bella looked at her as icily as she could muster. „What are you doing? Tight pants, corset and heels? What am I ? Sex on a stick?" Hermione looked caught. Quickly she got herself under control. „Well, I only wanted you to feel comfortable, you did wear corsets and heels all the time. And I wanted you to feel attractive for what is next…" „you are right, sorry for what I was insinuating. What is next?" „You don't want to know, I swear." „Okay, off we go then." Hermione took Bella's hand and disapparated.


End file.
